


Flowers

by Alex__trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blowing up L'manburg, Canonical Character Death, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Insane Wilbur Soot, Insanity, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Spoliers, Violence, War, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: The memories of an easier time consumed Wilbur, all he wants is to disappear and end up there. Maybe this will finally end it all. His family screams at him, but the voices sing a different tune. He knows what he must do.
Kudos: 51





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Wilbur’s scene with Philza but set to Flowers from Hadestown because I had a daydream and cried  
> https://youtu.be/IzDzpJcQ8l4

_ What I wanted _

_ Was to fall asleep _

_ Close my eyes _

_ And disappear  _

Wilbur was tired, he’s been tired for as long as he could remember. His earliest memories are being tired. Tired from the shouting, tired from the constant pain, just plain tired. He’s always wanted to just leave, stop existing. Not necessarily die, but leave. 

_ Like a petal on a stream _

_ A feather on the air _

Existence was painful for Wilbur, no matter how much Philza tired to make it easier. He’s always been the one to take care of everything. He didn’t blame Phil for that, the man was trying his best. Wilbur’s sanity slowly slipped away, he didn’t notice. Tommy told him that he was being insane, but the child would never understand. Wilbur just wanted to leave. 

_ Lily white and poppy red _

_ I trembled when he laid me out _

_ You won’t feel a thing, he said _

_ When you go down _

When Dream approached Wilbur, giving him a deal, he couldn’t refuse. L’manburg would be gone, and Wilbur would go with it. Finally, able to sleep. He was scared, obviously. There was a part of him still there. Dream was good at convincing people, and he convinced Wilbur. 

_ Nothing can awake you _

_ Now _

Philza tried to get to that part of Wilbur, the Wilbur of the past, the Wilbur he raised. That man was no longer there, caught up in the unfinished symphony. The chords must be played, and Wilbur would play them. No matter how much it hurt, no matter who died. Feeling tears at the corners of his eyes was nothing new, the feeling was even welcome. When Wilbur thought about his life up until this point, all he remembered was betrayal. 

_ Dreams are sweet until they're not _

_ Men are kind until they aren't _

_ Flowers bloom until they rot _

_ And fall apart _

Everyone was a traitor, even his closest friends, even his brothers, even his father. They would all betray him. Dream, such a sweet soul with the smile to match. His smile turned menacing when he waged war against Wilbur. Jschlatt, a kind man who has seen the end of the world with Wilbur so many times. He used his knowledge to bring the end of L’manburg. Tubbo, the flower among the ashes. His petal rotted away when Technoblade shot him down. Tommy, the bright-eyed child. His eyes were dull nowadays, as he fell apart. 

_ Is anybody listening? _

_ I open my mouth and nothing comes out _

_ Nothing, nothing can awake me now _

Being alone in his mind was not safe, being in that room was not safe, being alive was not safe. Wilbur knew all of that, but he was still in his mind, in that room, and alive. He didn’t really know why, but he was. He cried out, he cried so much. No one could hear the peas for help under the promise of leadership. Nothing could break him away from his mind. The tiny room was not just where the bomb was, but where his mind was. A prison. Phil’s voice behind him stung his heart, but it didn’t snap him awake. 

_ Flowers _

_ I remember fields of flowers _

_ Soft beneath my heels _

_ Walking in the sun _

_ I remember someone _

Wilbur’s childhood wasn’t bad, not at all. At least, once he lived with Philza, his childhood was rather good. Before that, he didn’t remember much but he knew it wasn’t fantastic. He knew it was probably better than Techno’s, who was never able to drop his anger and thirst for blood. Tommy joined the family very young, and was still in his childhood. He would probably be traumatized for life, now that Wilbur thought about it. 

The childhood with Philza was enjoyable, they walked through a lot of fields. Wilbur’s favorite was always dandelions, and he hated watching them wilt once winter came. Wilbur hasn’t seen a field of flowers in a very long time, creating a nation and being at war constantly made a man rather busy. He missed those fields, even though they were very distant in his mind. 

_ Someone by side _

_ Turn his face to mine _

_ And then I turned away _

_ Into the shade _

The best memories were the ones with his whole family; walking with Phil in the lead, Tommy and Wilbur following behind, and Techno bringing up the rear. It was no time to reminisce, and their faces slowly faded from Wilbur’s mind. 

_ You _

_ The one I left behind  _

Standing in front of his father, his family on the outside at war, Wilbur knew what he had to do. He thought of all of the ones that had betrayed him; Dream, Eret, Schlatt, Fundy, and lastly Phil.

_ If you ever walk this way _

_ Come and find me  _

_ Lying in the bed i made _

The bed had already been made, it was time to sleep in it. The tears that always pick at his eyes fell slowly. Behind him, he heard sounds of protest. It was too late, he pressed the button. He turned to salute his father as the explosion went off behind him. Screams and shouts of the warriors sounded, Wilbur could care less. Phil’s face was full of surprise, and disappointment. Wilbur was free, he could be happy, and finally return to those flowers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard that Wilbur isn't comfortable with angst stories? I'm not sure if that's true, or if this falls under angst as it's just following canon. I'm posting this now, but if there's anything Wilbur (or another creator) says that makes me think they'd be uncomfortable with this story it will be taken down. Thank you for all the love and support <3


End file.
